rolsaofandomcom-20200216-history
Lilith
Naomi Setzki (ナオミ セトズキ, Naomi) is a supporting character in the ongoing Striking Blades series, created by "XDenshaX" on FanFiction.Net. She currently resides in the Sword Art Online universe and was suggested as an OC by "Stormbreaker99." She was among the 10,000 players who were trapped inside when the death game began. She is the thief of the Remnants of Light. Appearance Naomi Setski has short black hair, and shiny black eyes. She often wears a regular t-shirt and jogging pants. This is because she is not one for fashion or anything too girly. As long as it is easy to wear or put on, Naomi will use it. For her feet, she has typical running shoes and a jingly bracelet around her right wrist. When at school she wears a black vest over a white dress shirt and has a sky blue blow tied under the collar. She then has a steel grey plad dress and black knee socks, followed by her school-issued shoes. When in Sword Art Online, Naomi wears a vest made or light leather. She has on combat boots and wears a stylized belt for her weapons. Other than that, she doesn't have much else. She's very simplistic and would rather talk her way out of things than get fight her way out. When on Floor Personality Lilith is extremely energetic and loves to talk. She can talk extremely fast and extremely well, not messing up her words as she blurs through them. She also has a strange habit of jumping from one topic to the next, as if she was distracted or couldn't stand to not take everything in at once. This can be blamed to her ADHD. Still paying slight attention of course, she just likes to talk and talk about all sorts of things. Being educated, she loves to just talk about her ideas. She also reads often and will discuss any new thing that she has seen. Lilith loves politics and current news, but she also likes to think about science and the otherworldly. Asides from her energy and ability to shoot out words, Lilith is also very perceptive. In a way, she uses her words to mask her actions and her emotions although emotions can usually be seen. Not one to originally steal, Lilith has utilized her fast speed of talking to distract her prey and act innocent. Plus, like a magician, she can use her words to charm people while her hands metaphorically pulls a rabbit out of a hat. Dexterous in mind and fingers, Lilith may not look extremely threatening but if people aren't careful, she will steal from them without them noticing. In terms of society and her interactions, Lilith is extremely well versed in dealing with people, often agreeing with people just to see them happy. Sometimes it is shallow or maybe even wrong, but other times it can be comforting. She's not one to distrust, but she usually can tell when someone is truthful or not. It all plays into her childhood, in which she lived with two lawyers. Background Naomi Setzki was born in Tokyo, Japan to two lawyers. Her parents are both well off, her dad a lawyer of civil issues and her mom a lawyer of financial and corporal issues. Already, she was exposed to an entire world of politics and ideas. As such, she began to assimilate this knowledge. However, from the start, Naomi was different. She could not seem to pay attention to anything. Her parents tried to teach her things at a young age but it didn't seem to register. Though she seemed to not get it, Naomi absorbed everything. It just remained on the side until needed. That was how she was like as a young child. When she got older, her abilities got more apparent. Naomi was diagnosed with ADHD at the age of ten. Her parents had suspected as much but this just confirmed it. They set out to make sure that their daughter actually benefitted from this instead of getting hindered. Any free time they had from work and meetings, the lawyers would play catch, basketball or tennis with their daughter. It was all to make her quicker in other areas. If her attention span was small, then she needed to get things done in the span of time she was focused on them. Naomi's mother also read to her often, going from basic chapter books to advanced ones for middle schoolers and high school students. Naomi didn't understand the hard stuff of course, but she absorbed it and kept it. When she finally got into high school, Naomi's bed time readings with her mom had come surging back. She remembered or at least felt familiarized with the materials. High school was the most enjoyable for Naomi but she only got do far into it before the SAO incident. She was quite popular actually, being pretty for her age. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous but with her flair and attitude, that made up for everything. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to hold any boyfriends for they found her hard to keep up with. This was particularly true during dates. Anything they mentioned would bring fourth a flurry of facts, knowledge and whatever else Naomi had built up. They couldn't handle it. As for friends, Naomi had several but they were not as socially active as her. To call them nerds or geeks would be fitting. Anyways, she kept these friends for they found her to be brilliant and kind. They didn't hate but admired her for who she was. This boosted her confidence and it soared even higher when she rose to 2nd in the class, just behind her best friend. By this time, her younger brother had gotten to the age of 13 while she was 17. It had taken her parents a good deal of time before deciding on one more child. Tenzel was much more normal but was nevertheless just as bright. He loved his sister dearly and it was him who bought her the NerveGear for her birthday and it was him who bought her SAO. Oh how heart breaking it was when she had gotten trapped within the terrible death game. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items #Steel Knives #Belt of Thief Tools #Health Potions x 4 #Teleport Crystal x 2 Later Weapons #Heavy Throwing Knives (Floor 8) #Steel Wires (Floor 8) # Heated Pardidium Knives (Floor 24 Twin Knives) #Onyx Dagger (Secondary End-game Dagger) #Sword Breaker (End-game Dagger) Later Armor #Lighted Boots (Improves Silence by 20%) #Inverted Spriggan Armor (Gives a high boost to overall Hiding skills and a 10% boost in defense) *Inverted Spriggan Breastplate *Inverted Spriggan Gauntlet *Inverted Spriggan Pauldrons *Inverted Spriggan Light Greaves Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) *'Level:' 93 *'HP:' 15800 Skills Buffs *Deficiency Eyes - Heightens the chance of a Lilith striking a weapon's weakpoint upon clash. This buff is heightened again by 10% if Sword Breaker is wielded at the time. * Chesire Soul - Boosts Lilith's Hiding capabilities by 20%. * Assurance - This allows every status effect that is given chance to be applied without question once a De-Buff skill from Star Crossed is activated. Lasts 5 minutes before going on a 10 minute cooldown. Star Crossed De-buff Skills * Disorient - (1-hit strike) A simply strike that inflicts a 2 second Stun, has a 10% chance of inflicting Daze or Unbalance * Glare - Lilith unsheathes one or both daggers which emit a harsh light that will Blind any unfriendly caught within it's radius for 1 minute. *Defense Break (1-hit strike) A whipping strike of Lilith's weapon which strikes at the hands or weapon to open up the opponent's defenses. It inflicts a 4 second Stun and also decreases the opponent's defense by 20%. *Floored - (2-hit combo) Lilith quickly shifts to the floor and releases two strikes to the knees before rolling back and out of dodge a few feet away. Inflicts a 6 second Stun and has a 30% chance of Tumble or Fumble. *Whirling Light - (3-hit combo) Three windmill strikes upwards that inflict a 8 second Stun. Her blades flash with each attack and she all together she has a 40% chance of Daze or Unbalance *Venom Coated - (4-hit combo) A four hit combo that induces a 10 second Stun and inflicts a heavy Bleed debuff on the last two hits for 30 seconds. 50% chance of Paralyzing the enemy, as well as inflicting Latency, in which Weaken will shirtly follow. *Decked - (4-hit combo) Lilith slashes left, then right, before slamming the hilt of her weapon to the enemy's face. Lastly she then swiftly decks them to the floor with her elbow. The skill will inflict a 10 second Stun with a 60% chance of inducing a Concussion along with Latency. If Latency is inflicted, Daze, Dizziness, Tumble, and Fumble will follow, in that order. *Blinding Burst - (5-hit combo) A fast striking skill that will induce a 10 second Stun. The last two hits produce a powerful light that can Blind enemies for 10 seconds as well. Has an 80% chance of inflicting Daze and Dizziness, along with Tumble and Fumble. *Marked - (6-hit combo) A max level Star Crossed skill. Lilith lunges forward and unleashes a flurry of precision slashes. On the last move, Lilith reels back before stabbing both weapons through the enemies chest. The cluster of moves will inflict a 12 second Stun. Following the Stun is Curse, as well as Latency. A bunch of debuffs Will follow after, consisting of Bleed, Grievious Wound, Daze, Dizziness, Tumble, Fumble, Weaken, and Paralysis. Has a 15 minute cooldown. Weapon Breaking Skills * Smash - (1-hit strike) A simple strike to the opponent's weapon/armor, that has a 10% chance of breaking the weapon or armor and lowers it's durability by 10% as well. Has a 5 second cooldown. *Fractured Flow - (2-hit combo) Lilith unleashes two speedy strikes to the same spot of the opponent's weapon/armor with a 20% percent chance of breaking it and lowers it's durability by 20%. Opener skill. *Work At It - (2-hit combo) Lilith alternates two strikes with her weapons that collectively has a 40% chance of breaking the weapon/armor, lowers the weapon's/armor's durability by 40%, and also opens up defenses *(3-hit combo) *(4-hit combo) *(5-hit combo) *(5-hit combo) *(6-hit combo) *Obliterate - (1-hit combo) A max level Star Crossed skill, Lilith lunges and strikes at the opponent's weapon with immense speed, the strike is 100% likely to break any weapon or armor, unless the weapon has properties that allow it to be impervious to durability loss. Cooldown is an 15 minutes. Attack Skills * Away - (1-hit strike) Lilith parries a strike which knocks back the opponent. Opener skill. * Immense Stab - (1-hit strike) Lilith reels back before lunging forwards and striking both her knives into her enemy. The strike deals a large amount of damage, the skill then having a minute cooldown as well as decreases the users defense by 10%. * Double Assassinate - (1-hit strike) Sneaking behind the target, the user stabs both blades into the enemy's back to deal an automatic critical attack. Very powerful, long cooldown, and can only be done behind a target. Afterwards, the user cannot deal damage for 20 seconds. * Double Strike - (1-hit strike) A single double stabbing attack with two knives held in reverse position. Simple attack and basic. * Terrible Twos (2-hit combo) Lilith slashes ferociously for the enemy's throat, then for their eyes. Has a high chance of Inflicting Bleed and/or Daze. * Lightning Duo - (2-hit combo) Lilith stomps forward before ripping her knives upwards at the opponents chest or armpits. She then, due to momentum, manages to flip backwards, before coming down and slashing at the face or chest in a downwards fashion. Has a chance of severing limbs and can easily be blocked. * Blinding Draw - (2-hit combo) Draws the two knives and generates a bright light capable of blinding the enemy for ten seconds. Slashes after drawing the weapons. * Rapid Lunge - (2-hit combo) Two simple straight stabbing attacks for the foe's stomach. If struck, induces a 3 second Stun effect. * Windmiller (3-hit combo) Lilith strikes strikes three times with her knives in a circular motion. * Paired Combo - (3-hit combo) Using both knives, the user simultaneously slashes in a paired fashion left, right then straight up and down. Hard two block with two simultaneous attacks. * (3-hit combo) * Grim Peril - (4-hit combo) Two high speed slashes followed by a downward stab at the legs. Finishes off with a rising vertical slash up the torso. *Quadruple Flash - (4-hit combo) Lilith lashes out and stabs the opponent four times in the abdomen with blinding speed. * Havoc's Envoy - (9-hit combo) Lilith starts with slashing at the enemy's face swiftly before spinning and slashing upwards at their chest or arm. She then spins again, whipping both knives across the enemy's chest yet again. Lilith then, grounds her footing and lunges forward to stab into the user with all her might before ripping upwards and out. The last four attacks are a mixture of slashes and stabs that have a chance of inflicting Unbalance. The last strike is a harsh diagonal slash across the torso which will induce a heavy Bleed. The skill is then put under a 10 minute cooldown. Quotes * (To Saito & Calder) * (To NPC)'' "Oh-oh my goodness, I just love your eyes! The stormy glint they have when the sunlight hits them is simply astonishing really and wow have you heard about the new uniforms they're giving the Dragon Knights I mean wow mind blown anyways I really like that color shirt where'd you get it from it totally matches with your eyebrows which if I may say are quite sleek very good job do you wax?"'' Trivia * Despite her Game ID being Lilith, her friends just call her Nao, or Naomi. * When working for the Gondoliers, Lilith's codename was "The Magician". She kept the name after her defection as it'd grown on her. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Player Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player Category:Remnants of Light